


Vacation

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux takes his brother planetside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

“Does this mean you’ll be talking with your proper voice while down here?”

Hux gave Techie a look, sighing as he rolled his eyes, adjusting his jacket just so as he walked beside the other. “…Fine,” he mumbled.

“This planet…it’s considered neutral?” Techie asked, looking around at the small market stalls.

“For now.”

“Why for now?” Hux gave him a look and Techie sighed. “I knew you wouldn’t take me down onto a planet without a reason…” he muttered.

“Techie…”

“Why does the Order have to take everything?”

“Techie!”

“Why can’t you just leave one planet alone, brother?”

Hux narrowed his eyes but soon relaxed, forcing himself to take a deep breath, letting it out slowly before speaking again. “If I promise not to do anything…will you try and enjoy yourself instead of speaking of treason the whole time we’re here?” he asked.

Techie made a show of considering. He looked up at the sky, toying with the sleeves of his shirt before looking back down at his brother, nodding his head. “Okay!”

“Good.”


End file.
